Cuisine in the New Fantendoverse
Cuisine in the New Fantendoverse is a list for writers who want to use food in their projects. This large list of food items can be found in the New Fantendoverse somewhere. There are pages for some items that have their own further information that you can use as well. All items are listed in alphabetical order. This page is free to edit- you can add your own food and such here with the understanding that it will be free to use for people to use in their projects. Fruits and Vegetables *'Blump' - Blumps are blue vegetables that have green spots across them, being rounded in shape that is similar to a pear. The Blumps can be used to restore energy and have the taste of a sweet cucumber with a honey-like after taste. They grow off vines and are originally from Zeon. They were thought to be lost until Mynis brought in his Blumps from his universe- now they are just exceedingly rare. Appears primarily in the Prodigy trilogy consisting of Fissure (2014), Underground (2014), and Tragedy (2015). **'Glistening Blump' - Glistening Blumps were golden-colored varieties of Blumps that unlocked inner powers for many of the characters that resided on Zeon, usually giving them a golden color. They enhance the speed and power of a character for a short time before wearing off. These are exceptionally rare and won't form the golden color if conditions are not right. Appears primarily in the Prodigy trilogy consisting of Fissure (2014), Underground (2014), and Tragedy (2015). *'Blorp' - Blorps are green, mushy fruit from the Missyntile homeworld that is noted to be invasive, appearing also on other planets. Has a psychologically unappealing taste and texture, appearing to be poisonous to those who can see and feel it. It is constantly bubbling and melting, which is also how it spreads further seeds. They also grow mold in the sunlight. Appears in Fantendo Smash Bros. Victory. *'Cactus Fruit' - Cactus Fruit has a prickly exterior similar to a cactus. You can eat this when you peel back it's husk for the fruit inside, which is kind of mushy with starchy pulp, which is surprisingly moist. It can last a whole week before rotting. Appears in Fantendo Sports Resort. *'Drasil' - Drasils are white carrot-like vegetables with pink dots across the surface. When it is cut, it turns black with white spots and expands into a doughy mush that can be swallowed safely. The doughy mush can be used to spread across food similar to butter but has a herb-like flavor. They come from the planet of Arbelia. *'Glass Apple' - A apple with a white-blue surface that appears glass-like. It has a long expiry date of 15 days and produces a significant power boost when eaten. It is extremely rare and may only be possible to produce with magic seeds. First appears in Fantendo Sports Resort. *'Goopfruit' - Goopfruits are gooey fruits that constantly drip. They are apparently very nutritonal and surprisingly have a decent shelf life. They grow off bushes with red leaves and can be made into a very sweet jelly that is popular on sandwiches. First appears in Fantendo Sports Resort. *'Juicy' - Juicies are big, crystal like fruit that tastes like fruit punch. They have a squishy texture and are full of their juice, meaning if you squeeze too tight the juice will go over where. The squishy shell does not take long to deteriorate, releasing the juice onto the ground. They come from vines. First appears in Fantendo Sports Resort. *'Mana' - Mana is a fruit that comes from Yggdrasil that has a fluffy skin and has the ability to fill a person's appetite for an entire day, but they also have a very short time period before they rot and expire, being 24 hours before they quickly turn into rotten mush. They can also be baked into white ring-like food that can be used as cereal. Has a inconsistent taste, changing daily. Appears in Fantendo Sports Resort, FantendoQuest, and Fantendo Smash Bros. Victory. *'MegaCarrot' - A very mutated carrot that is known as a Megacarrot. Has a long expiry date and is very rare. There's a lot of carrot on this vegetable. Appears in Fantendo Sports Resort. *'Pink Lemon' - A lemon with a strawberry punch to the taste. A mutant strain of a lemon. Appears in Fantendo Sports Resort. *'Berin' - A variety of berries. While it can be found in Fantendoverse (albeit EXTREMELY rarely), they are more commonly found on the grounds of Bonappeti. There is however, one berry exclusive to there; the one and only Berainbo. Legends has it that eating a Berainbo allows you to fight any eldritch being... Recipes *'Character Popsicles' - Sold in the Delta and preumbably in other places, using the heads of various Fantendoverse characters as the basis for their appearance. First appeared in FantendoQuest. **'Quartz Character Popsicle' - Heals a party member about 10% of their health and gives 50 XP. **'Unten Character Popsicle' - Heals a party member about 20% of their health and gives 50 XP. **'Valerie Character Popsicle' - Heals a party member about 30% of their health and gives 50 XP. Mysteriously disappeared from all shops after June 2020, and nobody remembers this ever existing. **'Obena Character Popsicle' - Heals a party member about 30% of their health and gives 50 XP. Began popping up after the events of Days of Victory. **'PalmMan Character Popsicle' - Heals a party member about 40% of their health and gives 50 XP. Was phased out after the events of Days of Victory, making them rare. **'Nion Character Popsicle' - Heals a party member about 40% of their health and gives 50 XP. Began popping up after the events of World Tournament. **'Leah Character Popsicle' - Heals a party member about 50% of their health and gives 50 XP. Was phased out after the events of Days of Victory in respect for her death, making them rare. **'Sarah Character Popsicle' - Heals a party member about 50% of their health and gives 50 XP. Began popping up after the events of World Tournament. **'Sakeena Character Popsicle' - Heals a party member about 60% of their health and gives 60 XP. **'Strafe Character Popsicle' - Heals a party member about 70% of their health and gives 70 XP. *'Huxxabian Potions' - Huxxabu produces many potions, which are the main restoration items in FantendoQuest. They use juice from Juicies as a base and include other ingredients into the mix to imbue them with status healing effects. **'Red Potion' - Heals the player by 15 HP. Has the lowest effect because it doesn't stray far from the base ingredient. **'Plum Potion' - Heals the player by 25 HP. Presumably uses a plum as part of the ingredients. **'Purple Potion' - Heals the player by 50 HP. **'Pink Potion' - Heals the player by 50%. **'Mana Potion' - Heals the player's party by 50%. **'Greater Mana Potion' - Heals the player's party by 75%. **'Stardew Potion' - Revives a fallen teammate or restores all of their health. **'Green Potion' - Thrown at an enemy to poison them, making them take 3-5 damage every turn. **'Fermented Green Potion' - Thrown at an enemy to poison them, making them take 13-15 damage every turn. **'Puke Green Potion' - Thrown at an enemy to poison them, making them take 25-50 damage every turn. **'Orange Potion' - Increases character's defense by 25% for the duration of the battle. **'Orange Potion with Pulp' - Increases character's defense by 50% for the duration of the battle. **'Orange Potion with a Lot of Pulp' - Increases character's defense by 75% for the duration of the battle. **'Orange Potion (Just Pulp)' - Increases character's defense by 99% for the duration of the battle. **'Cyan Potion' - Increases character's haste/speed by 5% for the duration of the battle. **'Yellow Potion' - Cures a character from poison effects. **'Mint Potion' - Heals the player by 30% and makes them temporarily immune to fire-based attacks. **'Bee Potion' - Cures a character from poison effects and temporarily doubles the chance of finding Bees for three encounters. **'Steelacorn Potion' - Makes the party immune to all damage for one turn, incredibly rare. Uses the feathers from a Steelacorn. **'Jamba Potion' - The rarest potion in the game, giving party members permanent but random stat upgrades. **'Halloween Potion' - Increases defense by 50% for the duration of the battle and can be used up to ten times before the potion disappears. It also temporarily doubles the chance of finding Bees for three encounters. This item is incredibly special as it only shows up if the console is set to October 31st and is given away in a pack of ten for free for free. **'Holiday Potion' - Can be used to either throw at enemies similar to a green potion or be drunken like a red potion an heal the player by 30 HP. It also temporarily doubles the chance of finding Bees for three encounters. This item is incredibly special as it only shows up if the console is set to December 25th and is given away in a pack of thirty for free. *'Unusual Animal Milks' - These animal milks appear in The Delta, although presumably can be somehow milked from the animals they're named after. Appear in FantendoQuest. **'Bull Milk' - Bull Milk can be drunken in battle to increase speed by 40% but lowers defense stats by 30%. **'Turtle Milk' - Turtle Milk can be drunken in battle to increase defense by 40% but lowers speed stats by 30%. *'Untencake' - Small cupcakes that have the face of a Beorn across them, typically of Unten Bluzen. They originate on Earth and have no particular special ingredients, but each variant has it's own unique flavor. First appeared in Fantendo Smash Bros. Victory. Category:Food Category:Lists Category:Fantendoverse Category:Fantendoverse Food